The Seahawk
by Lady Lithoniel
Summary: Captain Meara Hunter and her sister Aileen are two of the fiercest privateers in the Caribbean. What happens when they dock in Port Royal and run into their old friend Captain Jack Sparrow? Chaos!Especially when the Black Pearl strikes! ON HOLD!
1. Sisters of the Seahawk

Lady Lithoniel: Yes I am back with a Pirates of the Caribbean fic. This fic was co-authored by -xo-silver lined clouds-xo- you rock! This story is going to go along with all three films and I may add a fourth one so keep watching!

Genre: romance /humor/ action/adventure

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence

Pairings: Norrington/OC and OC/OC, you don't like then why in the name of Varda did you click here in the first place!?

It was a calm day in Port Royal the sun was shining; people were out and about doing their daily chores. Yes it looked like it was going to be a peaceful day…or at least it did. The soon to be Commodore James Norrington was sitting in his office pondering a way to propose to Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter when suddenly a young officer ran into his office. Norrington looked up and glared at the young man.

"Sorry for intruding sir, but there's a ship coming into Port, she's flying no flag, it might be pirates!"

The soon to be Commodore grabbed his spy glass and headed out onto the battlements. He saw that a large, yet sleek vessel coming into the harbour. He whipped out his spyglass to get a better look. He saw people scurrying around on deck and up in the rigging. He saw that the ship flew only one flag; it displayed the shape of a white hawk on a blue background. But the ship didn't appear to be preparing to attack, it looked like it was about to drop anchor like any normal ship, save for the fact it was the size of the H.M.S _Interceptor_. He looked down towards the wheel to try and get a better look at the Captain of the ship and let out a gasp of surprise.

"Furl those sails lads and lassies! Move sharply now!" Captain Meara Hunter barked as she stood at the helm of her beloved ship the _Seahawk. _

"Aileen!" she roared to her First Mate. Another woman ran up to her side.

"You called Captain?"

"How are we doing on supplies? Did ye get that list finished like I ordered?"

"Aye, we need to take on fresh water, fruit, bread oh I almost forgot and rum."

"By god how could you forget the rum!? What a tragedy it'd be!" Meara cried in mock horror.

"Just shut up and steer the ship."

"Aye, aye _Captain._" Meara teased. Meara and Aileen Hunter were sisters and two of the best privateers for the King of England, sure people laughed when they thought of women being privateers, but it wasn't so funny if you were an enemy vessel. It wasn't just themselves who were out of the ordinary, but their crew as well, it was made up of both men and women, most Aileen and Meara had rescued or taken under their wing after pillaging ships. Aileen was about 20 and very pretty, she was the spitting image of her mother, she was very slim and around average height. Her brown blonde hair fell in waves down to her shoulders and her hazel eyes twinkled merrily. Her skin was slightly more tan then her sister's. She was currently clad in breeches, knee high black boots and a plain white shirt. Around her waist she had buckled a slender sword and pistol as well as quite a few daggers. Meara, on the other hand, was like her father. She appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. She was tall and slender and her grey/green eyes glittered mysteriously. Her long mahogany coloured hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her skin was pale despite all the time she spent out in the sun. She was dressed like her sister only with the addition of a long, dark blue coat and a small black tri-corn hat. Around her waist in a baldric hung a pistol and a very long sword that had an almost midievil look to it.

"All right lads and lassies drop anchor!" Meara roared. Her voice had a faint Scottish accent whereas her sister's was more British. They launched the long boat, with some of the crew, Captain Meara and First Mate Aileen aboard. As soon as they set foot on the dock an elderly man approached them.

"Excuse me but its three shillings to anchor your ship in the Harbour and I shall need to know the name of your Captain and vessel."

Meara produced three shillings from her coin purse.

"I'm Captain Meara Hunter; my vessel is the privateering ship the _Seahawk._"

The man shot her a confused look but said nothing. He took the shillings and wrote down said information before walking away.

"You'd think he's never seen a female Captain before." Meara said. Her companions laughed and Aileen pulled her hat down over her eyes.

"Okay funny girl what are the orders?" Aileen said. Meara grinned and fixed her hat.

"Go and get the supplies we need and bring 'em back out to the ship. After that's done you can hang around the town for a while, but please behave yourselves…especially you Peter!"

The young man in question, a handsome lad in his early twenties with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes grinned.

"Aye, aye skipper!" he said.

"Well go on your ways then." Meara barked. They all scattered to do their assigned tasks. Meara smiled and strode towards town. She hadn't gotten very far when she was approached by soldiers and a very high ranking and handsome man stepped forward. The soldiers pointed their bayonets at her. She raised her hands.

"Hey steady on lads, I've only just arrived! I haven't done anything wrong! At least not yet anyways." She said grinning misheviosly. The man raised and eyebrow when he saw she was in fact a woman he ordered the men to lower their weapons.

"That's better. Now can I help you fine gentlemen?"

"State your name and your business in Port Royal." The man said bluntly.

"Aye sir, I am Captain Meara Hunter of the fine vessel the _Seahawk._"

"Whom do you sail under, you fly no flag but your own."

"That's only for intimidation purposes and no we aren't pirates we're privateers." She said producing her letters of Mark. The man inspected them carefully before handing them back.

"Your papers seemed to be in order. May I ask what business you have here?"

"Yes we're-"

She was cut off but a young woman who was also dressed in men's clothing ran up to her speaking in rapid French.

"Ah parle en Anglais si vous plais Mademoiselle Belcher." Meara said. Her voice was stern, but her eyes were gentle. The young woman smiled.

"Sorry mon Capitan." She said, her voice was heavily accented with French, "we are almost done purchasing ze supplies, Mademoiselle Aileen sent me to report."

"Good, tell Aileen I've decided we'll depart tomorrow and I'll be in the tavern if she needs me."

"Oui- I mean Aye Captain!" she said before bolting. Meara grinned sheepishly.

"Does that answer your question?" she said. The man nodded in response

"Sorry to bother you Captain." He said. With that he and the soldiers left. Meara shook her head and laughed, it was just so funny to watch people's reaction when they met her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was mocking me." she chuckled to herself. She made her way to the local tavern. After all being the Captain did have its perks.

"Peter why are you following me!?" Aileen sighed tiredly. The newest crew member had been trailing her all day.

"Because, what's the use of having a gorgeous first mate unless someone sees you with her?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Aileen rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Don't you have something better to do?" she grumbled. Peter stopped walking and looked extremely thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

"Nope."

Aileen growled in annoyance.

"Well I'm going to the tavern to speak with the Captain so you are going back to the ship!"

"Oh says who?"

Aileen smiled slyly at him.

"Says your gorgeous first mate, now go or do I have to report you to the Captain and have you locked in the brig?"

"No Ma'am!" he said saluting mockingly before turning and stalking off mumbling something that sounded awfully like "bloody female Captain!" Aileen grinned as he walked off.

"Ha works every time."

With that she strode into the tavern. Once inside she saw her sister sitting in a quiet corner with a mug of rum. She went over and took a seat.

"Supplies are almost all aboard Captain."

"Good we set sail as soon as possible tomorrow." Meara said quietly gazing down at the amber coloured liquid in her mug.

"What's got you're ropes in a knot?"

"Just a feeling, like something bad is going to happen and you know I'm usually right."

"Well I can't argue with you there. Anyways, any more orders?"

"Well tell the crew they can explore the town for a while, but not too late, I want everyone fit for duty tomorrow morning. Oh and tell them to behave, it's a nice little Port and I happen to like the peace and quiet for a change!"

"Yes it's nice, peace is near impossible to find in Tortuga!" Aileen said with a grin. Meara made a face at the thought of the wild pirate port.

"Aye, you're free to go. Oh one more thing, how's Peter doing?"

"Besides being a royal pain in the neck, he's fine."

Her elder sister chuckled.

"Give the lad a break Aileen, he is new after all and besides his personality has a striking resemblance to yours."

It was Aileen's turn to make a face. She swiped her sister's mug and drained the remaining liquid before thunking it back down.

"Ah that was a good spot of rum if I do say so myself."

"Hey that was mine! You know I could call that mutiny ye little scallywag!"

Aileen gasped in mock horror clasping her hands together as if pleading to the Captain.

"Oh please kind Captain, do not condemn me to the vile hell hole which we call the brig! I beg of you, find it in you heart, and spare a fair young Lady such as I!"

Meara blinked comically before laughing. Meara was very well spoken for a privateer, but her sister had mastered the English Language somewhat better owing to the time she spent in England with her Aunt, who tried to teach her how to be a proper Lady. Well let's just say it didn't work out.

"Lady? What kind of Lady drinks rum!?" Meara scoffed.

"Well Aunt Sarah tried."

"Yes and we all know how that turned out!"

"Yes well err we won't speak of that." Aileen said quickly, "anyways I'll just umm go check on the crew?"

"Sure ye are. Ah go on, I'll meet ya at the docks in about ten minutes."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Aileen said mock saluting before making an exit. Meara shook her head and smiled. She lifted her mug to her lips only to remember it was empty. She set it back down on the table with a sigh.

"Why is the rum always gone!?"

She left a few coins extra on the table for the young serving girl before leaving for the docks. But she had barely arrived when Peter rammed into her.

Aileen waited quietly by the docks when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She spun around grabbing the person and throwing them to the ground. Her sword was out and at the assailant's throat. Peter was glaring up at her. She sheathed her sword, glaring right back at him.

"Now what did you go and do that for!?" he said brushing himself off. Aileen made an odd growling noise.

"Because you scared the living daylights out of me you idiot!"

"Jeez I was only giving you a friendly hello!"

"A little to friendly for my liking Mr. Cruise!" she said warningly addressing Peter formally.

"Lighten up will ya! What are you royalty? Why are you so prissy?"

"What did you just say?" Aileen said, her voice was a dangerous whisper. Peter paled; he knew he was in hot water. Aileen, like her sister was known to have a very bad temper and one thing she hated was being compared to those stuck up noble ladies.

"Umm I said why are you so _pretty_." He said trying to cover.

"Don't lie Peter you aren't getting out of this one!"

"Should I run now?"

"Yes"

"Ah, okay then."

Aileen lunged at him, but he quickly dodged and turned to run right into the Captain with Aileen lunging after him. Meara stood up, grabbing both of them by their shirt collars, holding them apart like two fighting children.

"Now what the devil is all this about!?" she all but roared.

"She's insane and she attacked me!"

"He called me prissy, snuck up on me and was getting a bit too friendly if you know what I mean!"

"Oh come on you two, how old are you six!?" Meara growled in annoyance, "now stop this foolishness or I'll lock both of you in the brig until further notice! Do I make myself clear?"

She released the two and they bowed there heads.

"Aye Captain." They both mumbled.

"Good! Now I'm going back to the ship, I don't want to hear of anymore trouble!"

With that she turned and hopped lightly into the long boat along with a few other crew members who needed to bring the last of the supplies on board. They had just started back to the ship when they heard a scream of fury followed by a loud splash. They turned to see Peter come to the surface, spitting out water.

"A simple No would've sufficed!" he yelled up to Aileen who was sitting on the docks, legs dangling over the water smiling and looking totally innocent.

Flashback

As soon as Meara and the others had started back to the ship. Peter turned to Aileen with a sly grin.

"Truce?" he said.

"Truce." Aileen sighed.

"So do you wanna kiss and make up?"

"OH THAT IS IT!" she screamed.

Aileen grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt collar and his belt and physically heaved him straight off the dock. She sat on the dock looking totally innocent as Meara turned and looked in time to see Peter swim to the surface.

"A simple No would've sufficed!" he yelled up to her. Meara shook her head and the long boat continued back to the ship. She sprang lightly to her feet and began to walk around.

'Might as well explore the town while I'm here.' She thought to herself.

Lady Lithoniel: LOL I loved how this turned out! Ha I've been dieing to right a funny scene like this forever! I hope you all enjoy it! Now I know it probably wasn't tat good, but my beginnings are usually a bit shaky, bear with me and it'll get better so pleeeeeeease REVIEW!


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Lady Lithoniel: WOOT chapter two! Oh my I am just loving this story its so much fun to write I guess cause its one of my more humorous stories. Anyways On with the show

Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did Norrington would've gotten a girl!

Aileen strolled around the town taking in the sights. Meara was right, the peace and quiet was nice for a change. Suddenly a young woman bumped into her.

"Oh sorry there miss." Aileen said. The young woman was about her age, with light brown hair. Aileen narrows her eyes.

"Don't I know you?" she said and suddenly smiled, "Well I'll be Elizabeth? Elizabeth Swann?"

"How do you kn- oh goodness Aileen!?"

"The one and only." She said with a grin as the two of them embraced, "my god it's been a long time what nearly eight years now?"

"Yes, but what are you doing here and erm dressed like that?" Elizabeth said, "I though you were living with your Aunt in England."

"Well let's just say things didn't quite go as planned, I'm a privateer with my sister know we're here taking on supplies, we leave tomorrow."

"Oh you must stay with me then, so we can catch up! It's been so long and lord knows when I'll ever see you again!"

"Hmm I could do that, are you sure it's all right with your father?"

"Of course, perhaps you can come to a ceremony with me tomorrow, its likely to be dreadfully dull I'd rather have someone I could talk to."

"All right, I'll just tell the Captain where I'll be, I'll meet you outside the gates in about an hour."

"Perfect I'll be waiting!"

Aileen smiled and made her way back to the docks in time to catch the long boat heading back to the ship.

"Hey Sophie where's that sister of mine?"

"In her cabin!" the French girl called down from the rigging.

"Ah, thanks!" she said heading inside. Meara sat at her desk pouring over some maps.

"Meara, I need to talk to you."

The Captain's head shot up.

"Hmm? Oh yes sure go on I'm listening."

"You won't believe who I ran into, Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh that girl you used to be friends with?"

"The very same, she offered me to stay with her while we're here so we can catch up, you know this is very likely the last time I see her for a very long time if ever again."

"Of course you can." Meara said with a smile.

"Ah and I'm attending a ceremony tomorrow."

"A ceremony?" Meara said raising an eyebrow.

"She said it was likely to be dreadfully dull and she wanted someone to talk to."

"Ah I like her all ready, yes go on ya have my permission."

Aileen grinned going to her own cabin to grab one of the few dresses she owned.

"Well now I'm glad I kept this bloody thing." She muttered folding it up and putting it into her satchel. She removed her weapons with a sigh, the Governor probably would disapprove. However she slipped her tiny Scottish dagger called a Sgian Dhu that her sister had given her into her boot just in case. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed back up on deck.

"Hey there darlin' where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" a familiar voice called from up in the rigging.

"None of your business Peter!" Aileen growled, she still hadn't forgiven him for the incident that morning. The rascal in question winked at her while scaling the rigging skillfully trying to show off for her. Aileen rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a small smile slip onto her lips.

"If you don't stop showing off you're going to get hurt." She said warningly.

"Nonsense I'm as sure footed as a Billy goat and WHOA!"

As he talked he missed a step and plummeted towards the deck, but his foot got tangled in some line. Now he hung upside-down by his foot right in front of Aileen. She and most of the elder crew members rolled their eyes.

"Told you so," she said drawing her dagger, "Hold on I'm going to enjoy this."

With a swift slash she severed the rope and he tumbled onto the deck in a heap at her feet.

"Idiot." Aileen muttered sliding the dagger back into her boot before hopping over the railing into the longboat with a party who were going ashore for some leisure time while they still had it. Peter groaned and slowly got to his feet watching her go.

"A tip for ye lad, don't showoff ya won't win her that way."

Peter jumped and saw his Captain leaning on the railing nearby. She gave him a sly wink.

"Trust me mate just be yourself, if its something Aileen can't stand its people pretendin' to be something their not"

With that she walked away humming an odd tune to herself. Peter shook his head.

"Bloody women!"

Aileen grinned when she saw Elizabeth waiting for her by the gate leading up to the manor house. The two of them headed up the path talking like the old friends they were.

"So what exactly is this whole ceremony for?"

"Oh it's a promotion ceremony for the Commodore, or rather soon to be Commodore."

"Ah I see well I brought something of my own to wear, I just hope it doesn't kill me."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Elizabeth laughed as they stepped inside. Aileen's eyes widened.

"Wow, very nice place."

"Oh thank you."

"Ah Elizabeth there you are, and Aileen Hunter? My goodness you have grown." an elder gentlemen said coming down the stairs.

"Oh good day Governor." Aileen said with a humble bow.

"Well I'll let you two catch up I have some business to attend to."

With that he left. The two young women headed up to Elizabeth's room.

"Okay you have to tell me about all you adventures!" Elizabeth said, then she added somewhat wistfully, "its must be wonderful being free to do what you want, traveling the world."

"Well that may be, but its not easy Beth, being a privateer can be rough at the best of times, especially being a woman. Many people think privateers are barely a step above pirates, the traveling is nice yes, but remember we basically are pirates to everyone who isn't a friend of the King." Aileen said twirling the medallion around her neck. It was a heavy piece of gold that looked like a coin with Aztec designs. Elizabeth stared at it for a minute but said nothing.

"Well enough of my doom and gloom let me tell you about the time we were up near Dominica…"

That night Meara stood out on deck gazing up at the stars. Her second mate came and stood by her. He had been her father's first mate, as well as her brother's second.

"Somethin' wrong Cap'n?"

"No John," Meara sighed, "just a feeling."

"Well if yer anything like yer mother, which ye are, I'd trust that feeling."

Meara grinned at the elder privateer; he was like a father to her.

"Ah come on, you actually believe my Ma is fey?"

"Well she was never wrong, besides she had a mystical air about her ya have to admit."

Meara laughed at him.

"Well I suppose we'll have to wait and find out!"

Lady Lithoniel: dodges flying objects ah yes okay I know it's not my best writing, but it had to be done, I needed something to fill in the time gap! But don't worry the next chapter will be much better I swear ducks as knife is thrown hey that was uncalled for!

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow

Lady Lithoniel: Ah yes we're back with chapter three and this time (well hopefully) its going to be much better!

ENJOY THE SHOW!

Meara was up at the crack of dawn as usual. She strolled around the deck deciding to let the crew sleep in a bit. She sat on the ships railing gazing down into the crystal depths as the early morning sun danced on the waves. Meara breathed in the salty sea air with a grin; this was where she belonged, not in some fancy dress prancing around trying to find a suitor. People described Meara as being fiercely independent and as wild as the seas she sailed upon. Her Aunt had once said that if she ever wanted to marry she would have to settle down and act like a lady. Meara had only been a young girl at the time but she had stood up straight and tall with a proud look on her face. She had looked her Aunt straight in the eyes and said that she'd rather die then be tamed. Well needless to say Aunt Sarah had pretty much given up on turning her into a civilized lady right there and then. Meara grinned as the sun rose higher in the sky. Today was going to be very interesting, she could feel it!

Aileen had woken up just after dawn. She went out on the balcony so Elizabeth wouldn't be woken up. She could see the _Seahawk_ anchored off in the distance, the flag bearing the silver hawk on a sea blue background billowed in the soft breeze. She sighed contentedly as the sun rose higher.

"I could get used to this peace and quiet." She said softly to herself. She heard movement inside and stepped back into the room.

"Morning sunshine!" Aileen said brightly.

"How can you be so…energetic this early!?"

"But its almost nine o'clock! By now Meara would've kicked me out of bed…literally." Aileen said with a grin. Suddenly there was a rap on the door and Aileen jumped.

"Ladies are you decent?"

Aileen heard Elizabeth rushing around behind her, knocking over a chair in the process.

"Yes, yes come in!"

The Governor and two maids stepped into the room, one bearing a large, fancy looking box.

"Well we've got a ceremony to get ready for." He said as the maid opened up the box revealing a beautiful dress and corset. Aileen cringed inwardly, she absolutely hated corsets! She shook her head slightly going behind the changing screen with Elizabeth. 'Oh you poor thing.' She thought to herself. Soon they were ready to go. Aileen was dressed in a simple gown of pale blue and white, that had a bit of an old fashioned look to it. She shrugged at Elizabeth.

"You can't exactly go shopping on the high seas ya know!"

Elizabeth laughed, but it came out as more of a wheeze.

"That's not good." Aileen muttered, but it was time to go. They came down into the hall and saw a handsome young man talking to the Governor.

"Will!" she said grinning. Aileen smirked, there was something going on here! Elizabeth spoke to Will for a while before they headed out to the carriage and were soon on their way up to the Fort.

Meara decided to go ashore and look for Aileen to see when they were leaving. No sooner had she stepped on the dock when she saw a sight that made her grin. Standing on the mast of a sinking boat was none other then her old friend, Jack Sparrow. She turned to the side pulling her hat down slightly so he wouldn't see her. He stepped off the boat and onto the dock just as the boat sank. The elderly gentleman approached him.

"It's a shilling to tie your boat up at the dock! Oh and I shall need to know your name."

"What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name."

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." He said snapping the book shut. Jack smiled and walked away, but not before snatching the unattended coin purse. Meara laughed and stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow!" she said. Jack spun around and saw her.

"Meara luv! Is that you?"

"How many other female privateers do you know, excluding Aileen?"

"You've made yer point love," he said glancing out at her ship, "you still sail that old tub do ye?"

"Hey that old tub was the only thing that came close to matching the _Black Pearl_ in speed there mate!"

"Details, details, speaking of the _Black Pearl…_"

"Don't even think about it Jack! I'm in a good mood don't spoil it!"

"All right, all right, touchy thing aint ye!" he said as they walked.

"You haven't seen anything Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow love."

"Oh my apologies _Captain_" Meara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. They glanced up as they heard music come up from the Fort.

"Sounds like some high toned fancy to do eh?" Jack said, "Why wasn't a Lady such as yerself invited."

Meara let out a laugh.

"Somehow, I don't think I match their standards." Meara said, "Wait a minute that must be the ceremony Aileen's at."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Long story, don't ask."

They continued walking and saw two guards standing watch over a beautiful looking ship. Jack grinned and winked at her.

"How about a little fun eh?"

"Ohhhhh yes let's!" she said with a mischievous grin. The two of them headed down onto the private dock. The two guards immediately stopped them.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." The skinnier of the two said.

"We're terribly sorry. If we see one we shall inform you immediately." Jack said as he and Meara tried to continue forward, but the guards won't let them through so Meara looked up at the fort where they can still hear the music.

"Apparently there's some high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" she said.

"Some one has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." The skinny one said again and Meara rolled her eyes. Jack stepped to the side again and was hastily met by the two guards.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that," Jack said pointing to the Dauntless, "makes this one here a bit superfluous really." He finished gesturing towards the Interceptor.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the interceptor for speed."

"I've heard of one, it's supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable, the Black Pearl!" Jack said.

"Don't forget the _Seahawk_!" Meara muttered, "he always leaves that out!"

The fatter of the two laughed.

"There's no real ship as can match the Interceptor!"

"It's anchored just offshore you dimwit!" Meara said under her breath.

His partner turned to him and spoke.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is I've seen it!"

Meara and Jack looked mildly curious when he said this, but kept quiet.

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No"

"No"

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

At this point Meara and Jack rolled their eyes and slip past the guards. Jack stood at the wheel and Meara leaned slightly on him until the guards finished arguing and noticed we were on board.

"Hey you!" they said pointing their guns at us, "get away from there, you don't have permission to be aboard there mate!"

"I'm sorry it's just, it's such a pretty boat – ship!" Jack said correcting himself.

"What are your names?"

"Smith or Smithy if ya like," Jack said, "and this lovely lass is Meara Hunter."

"_Captain, _Captain Meara Hunter!" Meara said with a roguish grin.

"Oh and what are you purposes here in Port Royal _Mr. Smith _and ah _Captain _Hunter?" he said, clearly not believing them.

"Yeah and no lies!"

"Well, then I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said dramatically.

"Oh I'm just for something to do." Meara said with a small yawn.

"I said no lies!"

"I think they were telling the truth."

"If they were telling the truth they wouldn't have told us."

"Unless of course they knew you wouldn't know the truth even if they told it to you." Meara said and the two soldiers gave her a confused look while Jack smirked.

Aileen stifled a yawn as the ceremony continued. The new Commodore accepted his sword and gave it a few skillful twirls.

"I can see why you wanted company." She muttered. It was then she noticed Elizabeth was having real trouble breathing.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and continued to fan herself. Music bean playing signaling the ceremony's end. The Commodore came up to them.

"Good day ladies."

"Good day Commodore." Aileen said politely with a small curtsy, mentally cringing, if Meara could see her now…needless to say that said Captain would probably be doubled over with laughter.

"Excuse me but may Elizabeth and I speak alone."

"Oh of course sir."

He smiled and the two of them headed out towards the battlements. Aileen sighed tiredly.

"Why did I agree to come to this thing?" she muttered to no one in particular. Suddenly there was an alarmed cry from the Commodore. Aileen ran out to the battlements and instantly knew Elizabeth had fallen.

"Dammit!" she cried hitching up her dress and rushing towards the docks, followed by the Commodore and some soldiers.

"And that's when they made me there chief." Jack said, telling them a story. Suddenly there was a loud splash and they all saw a woman plunge into the water.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim!"

"Pride of the King's navy you are!" Meara said shrugging off her coat, hat and sword, before gracefully diving in with Jack. The managed to get the woman up to the surface, but the dress she wore was dragging them down. Meara quickly drew the long dirk she always wore and slit the dress as Jack pulled it off. They swam to the docks and the two soldiers they were talking to before heaved her onto the dock.

"Not breathing!" the fatter one said.

"Move!" Meara barked heaving herself onto the dock. Using her dirk she slit the corset strings. The woman coughed up water before taking ragged breath.

"Never would've thought of that!"

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." She said. That's when she noticed a medallion identical to Aileen's around the young woman's neck.

"Where did you get that!?" she and Jack demanded at the same time. Suddenly she heard swords being drawn and looked up to find one at her throat.

"Good day gents!" she said slowly standing up. An elderly gentleman came forward covering the woman with his coat. Meara recognized one of the men; it was the same one who had approached her yesterday. She also noticed Aileen shove through the crowd, in a dress no less.

"What the hell happened to you!?" she cried. The soldiers looked at her in surprise.

"Whoops was that out loud?' she said with a nervous laugh.

"I could say the same to you." Meara said to her sister. She glanced at the swords pointing at her.

"Ah do you mind?" she said tapping one of the blades with her dirk before sheathing it, "you already know who I am."

The handsome man she had seen yesterday nodded and they focused their attention on Jack. The two soldiers handed her, her things.

"Thank you" she said slipping on her coat and hat after buckling on her Longsword.

"I believe thanks are in order." She heard the man say sticking out his hand. Jack hesitated before taking it. Instantly the man pulled up Jack's sleeve revealing a P shaped brand and a tattoo of a sparrow in flight.

"Well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it?" he said with a smooth smile. While they talked Aileen joined her sister.

"What in blue blazes is he doing here!?" she hissed.

"I dunno mate, I sort of just bumped into him." She said before smiling, "by the way nice dress."

"Shut up."

Meara smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw Jack being clapped in irons. She saw the young woman step forward. Knowing very well what Jack would do Meara went forward to stop her.

"Miss I wouldn't –BLOODY HELL!"

While speaking Jack had wrapped his shackles around both their necks.

Lady Lithoniel: Well there you have it, Jack's in the picture now, let the chaos begin MWAHAHAHAHA! audience backs away slowly before bolting Oh come on not again! sighs Oh well stay tuned for the next installment of The Seahawk!


	4. No, that's my ship Jack Sparrow!

Lady Lithoniel: Yes finally back with chapter 4 here goes!

"JACK!" Meara roared, "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry luv 'fraid I can't do that!"

"Jack I'm warning you!" Meara growled. Jack just grinned at his feisty friend.

"Jack I won't help you not after last time, we barely got away!"

"Suit yerself." He said turning he gaze on the men in front of him, Aileen was frowning but she raised an eyebrow at him. He just grinned.

"Commodore Norrington my effects if you please, and my hat!" He said. Nobody moved, Jack moved close to the edge of the dock pulling the chains tighter causing Elizabeth to gasp, "Commodore!"

The Commodore reluctantly nodded and one of the guards handed Jack's things to Elizabeth. Jack quickly grasped his pistol placing it against Elizabeth's temple.

"Now Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?" he said almost sweetly.

"That's Miss Swann to you!" the young woman snapped.

"Miss Swann if you please." He said, she got what he meant and began fastening his belt to his waist. Jack smirked at the Commodore who rolled is eyes in return.

"You too _Captain._" Jack said, he was really enjoying himself.

"The hell I will!" Meara snorted in a very un-lady like manner. Jack sighed he had forgotten how incredibly stubborn and proud the Captain could be. Finally Elizabeth shoved Jack's hat harshly onto his head.

"You're despicable." She said disgustedly.

"Sticks and stones love, I saved your life you saved mine, we're square." He replied with a smile. Jack turned her around again moving closer to the edge of the dock.

"Gentlemen!" he said, "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

With that he shoved Elizabeth and Meara into the men. Meara quickly gained her footing in time to see Jack soaring upwards and swinging to a beam high above. Meara could tell where he would go, right to her ship.

"Oh no you don't! That is my ship Jack Sparrow!" Meara roared grabbing a rope.

"Now will you shoot him!?" the Governor cried.

"Open fire!" the Commodore barked and the men fired their bayonets at Jack. Ignoring the bullets Meara swung across the water to the other dock landing just after Jack. She was hard on his heels as they cross the bridge when Meara was forced to throw herself flat as a barrage of gunfire came their way. She cautiously raised her head only to have her hat shot off.

"Not her you bloody bilge rat!" she heard Aileen cry and she couldn't help but smile. She retrieved her slightly damaged hat and brushed the dirt off before placing it back onto her head. She saw some soldiers rush past shortly followed by Aileen.

"You are absolutely, positively, utterly insane you know that!?" Aileen sighed. Meara grinned roguishly at her sister.

"Of course but that's why you all love me!"

Aileen's response was to pull Meara's hat down over her eyes. Meara straightened her hat, still grinning. Aileen rolled her eyes, but a small smile slipped onto her face.

"I'm going to go back and check on Beth, I'll be back soon!"

"All right I'll be here waiting!"

Aileen bolted towards the Governor's home as Meara took a seat on the wharf.

At the Governor's house Aileen gently rapped on Elizabeth's door. The young woman opened it.

"Oh Aileen come in!"

Aileen ducked into the room and she heard the door shut behind her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm a bit shaken up, but no harm done."

"You really had nothing to worry about, Jack wouldn't have done anything, well at least not while Meara was there."

"They know each other?"

"Oh yes, my sister and Jack go way back, unlike me Meara grew up on the _Seahawk_." Aileen began "after our father died and our brother became Captain and he was very good friends with Jack Sparrow."

She suddenly glanced around and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Elizabeth you must promise not to repeat what I'm about to tell you!"

"I swear I won't breathe a word!"

"All right you see, my brother was a privateer…or least he was at first, after a while Matthew changed he turned pirate and joined forces with Jack. He changed the name of the ship to the _Bloodhawk. _He even changed the flag, a white hawk on a black banner, talons dripping red with blood and fierce red eyes. Anyways, that's how my sister knows Jack Sparrow."

"But you two aren't pirates…are you?"

"No of course not! Meara was part of that crew, yes but she was only a girl at the time, after Matthew died she became Captain and she changed the _Bloodhawk _back to the _Seahawk _and returned to privateering."

"Aileen I have a question, why would the king issue letters of Mark to a woman?"

"That's my father's cleverness!" Aileen said with a grin, "When he signed those letters of Mark he signed it _M. Hunter_. Now my father wasn't the most educated so no one really cared, now what do you notice about my brother's and my sister's names."

"They both start with M!" Elizabeth said realization dawning in her eyes.

"Exactly, those aren't my sister's letters of Mark they're my father's and no one bothers to double check! Even so Meara could fool them because she's practiced writing in our father's hand."

"Wow that is…brilliant!"

"Well of course we're Hunters!" Aileen said with a grin. Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't get to over confident!" she giggled at Aileen.

"Okay, okay that aside I've got to get back to the ship."

"When do you leave?"

"Hopefully by this evening, why?"

"Oh I was wondering if you were staying another night you could stay here."

Aileen could see that the day's events had shaken her friend up quite a bit, "Okay I'll run it by the Captain, her word is final. I wouldn't worry I've got a plan!"

Aileen gathered her belongings and quickly headed back to where she left her sister. She saw Meara sitting on the wharf where she'd left her.

"Umm Meara, can we post pone our departure one more day?" Aileen asked. When she saw her sister's hard look she went to plan B. She made her batted her eyelashes and made her pretty hazel eyes go wide.

"Please?"

Meara cringed and closed her eyes.

"Ah not the face anything but that!" she cried. After a few moments she pulled a face and sighed "all right one more night then we leave!"

"Oh thank you!" Aileen said before hopping into the longboat. Meara sighed and shook her head.

"Gah I'm getting soft!" Meara muttered. Soon they were climbing back onto the ship.

"I'll be in me cabin!" Meara called before heading to her quarters. Aileen sighed and leaned on the railing gazing into the crystal blue depths of the Caribbean waters. Suddenly she heard someone laugh and she spun around and she saw Peter, a big grin plastered on his face.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nice dress!" he chuckled. Aileen glared daggers at him.

"If you want to see your next birthday shut up now."

"Oh touchy are we?"

"Peter!"

"Aileen!" he mocked. Aileen looked like she was about to rip him limb from limb when she suddenly calmed down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh Peter you're so funny, come here I want to tell you something!"

"You're joking right?" he scoffed. Aileen just smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. He swallowed and felt blush creeping onto his face. He quickly put on a roguish smile before sauntering over to her. He leaned on the railing next to her.

"So what did you want to tell me oh fair Lady of Privateers?" he said. Aileen smiled and whispered to him.

"I just wanted to say that you're the most annoying and arrogant person I've ever met!"

With that she gave him a hearty shove and sent him overboard. She grinned as the crew who watched the spectacle broke out into peals of laughter. They only laughed harder when Peter surfaced with a smile on his face and winked at Aileen.

"Keep tellin' yourself you don't want me darling!" he crowed. Well that did it; the crew was doubled over with laughter at the shocked look on Aileen's face. Aileen looked fit to burst as she stormed into Meara's cabin. Meara looked up from the map she was studying and raised an eyebrow.

"Dare I ask?"

"Don't even dare." Aileen growled.

"Let me guess, the new deckhand, Mr. Cruise?"

"If I had my choice I'd maroon him on some god forsaken island or leave him in Tortuga!"

Meara chuckled at her little sister who glared in response. Her elder sister she gazed up at her with a smile.

"You like him don't you." The Captain said simply. Aileen's jaw dropped and she looked like a fish out of water.

"Absolutely not! He is the most annoying, arrogant, pestilential, aggravating imbecile I've ever met!" Aileen practically yelled.

"So you do like him then."

Aileen let out a strangled yell of frustration, "Oh I give up! I am changing and heading back to shore, I should be back at the ship by dawn tomorrow!"

"Good enough," Meara said before slyly adding, "just make sure I don't catch you and Peter doing anything naughty when you should be working!"

Outside the crew all heard Aileen's roar of fury as she burst out of the cabin in the wake of her sister's laughter. She went t o her own quarters and changed before hopping into the long boat along with a few crew members heading to shore for some leisure time before they set sail tomorrow. When she arrived at Elizabeth's house she had calmed a bit, but she still had that agitated air about her. She sat in Elizabeth's room with a sigh.

"What happened you look absolutely livid!" Elizabeth asked. Aileen gave her a rueful smile.

"That is a long story, but its over with, now tell me what's going on between you and that Will Turner!"

"Aileen!" Elizabeth gasped, "How could you say something like that."

"When you live on a ship full of privateers for half your life." Aileen said simply. Elizabeth smiled at her.

"I wish I could go with you. It must be so exciting!"

"Ah you might say that now, it's a whole different story once you're out there, for one thing when the weather gets rough it really dangerous, climbing the rigging and furling sails in all the wind and rain! Why I remember once we were sailing a ways North of here…"

Everything was quiet no board the _Seahawk, _the only sound was the waves lapping against the hull and the occasional bird cry. Meara gazed up at the bright moon when quite suddenly a fog bank rolled in. Meara began to get uneasy, the fog had come in unnaturally fast and it had gone utterly silent. She peered into the inky darkness of the night, for what not even she knew. Suddenly she saw it, sailing silently through the fog like a ghost, its black sails blending into the night almost making the ship invisible in the fog, the Jolly Roger fluttered softly in the breeze and what little light there was shone on the cannons protruding from the side of the ship.

"Oh my God, it can't be!" she whispered, "It's the Pearl, the _Black Pearl_!"

Lady Lithoniel: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What will happen to Meara and her crew!? What about Aileen and Elizabeth!? I bet you all hate me for leaving it there well too bad sticks out tongue and quickly dodges knife and various other sharp metal objects. Hey that's going a bit too far ducks as pick axe comes flying Okay, okay I'll get writing jeez! Yes this chapter gave you a little insight on the past of the Hunter sisters, trust me it will make a lot more sense later on.

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. FIRE!

Lady Lithoniel: Yes I'm back MWAHAHAHA!

Readers:…

Lady Lithoniel: Ahem, sorry I'm just really happy about summer anyways here goes chapter number five!

Meara ran to the warning bell and rang it frantically.

"EVERYBODY ON DECK NOW, MOVE YERSELVES!" she roared, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

The crew immediately sprang into action, running out on deck as Meara went towards the anchor. The _Black Pearl _had already begun her attack on the town, firing off their cannons into the unsuspecting Port. Explosions and screams filled everyone's ears, as smoke from the cannons mingled with the fog.

"Haul up the anchor and loose those sails!" Meara barked, "Run out the guns! Come on move it!"

The crew scrambled madly, some scaling the rigging; others were going below to man the cannons. John quickly ran to his Captain's side.

"John strike our colours, I want Barbossa to know exactly who we are!"

"Aye Cap'n!" he said. Soon the _Seahawk's _flag was billowing proudly as a breeze sprang up. The sails soon caught the breeze and the ship moved in to strike their opponent.

"On my signal!" Meara roared. A few moments passed by before,

"FIRE!"

The Commodore immediately sprang into action as he and the Governor dodged the first cannon fire. He quickly ordered a retaliation and soon his own cannons were firing at the black sailed vessel below.

"Commodore!" a soldier cried.

"What?"

"Look the _Seahawk _she's setting sail!"

The Commodore whipped out his spyglass and saw the cannons protruding from the sides of the privateering ship, she was coming to help! A split second later they fired and the enemy pirate ship rocked from the impact.

Aileen sat bolt upright when she heard the cannon fire as did Elizabeth. Aileen ran out onto the small balcony and saw the _Seahawk _engaged in battle with a ship. A ship with black sails.

"No it can't be!" she cried. She turned and hauled Elizabeth towards the stairs. They saw the doorman preparing to answer the door.

"DON'T!" they both yelled but it was too late. The servant opened the door and received a bullet between the eyes. Elizabeth shrieked in terror and Aileen winced.

"Come on!" she cried as they ran into another room. Aileen blocked the door using a candelabra and turned to see Elizabeth trying to draw a sword from the ornamental coat of arms.

"What are you doing ye daft girl, you can't wield a sword, get into that closet!" Aileen hissed. Elizabeth obeyed and Aileen ducked inside just as the door opened.

"Where are you poppets?" she heard a voice whisper.

Meara turned the ship hard to starboard as they circled around the _Black Pearl _firing as they did so. The _Seahawk's _crafty Captain knew a moving target was the hardest to hit. For a moment she locked eyes with the shadowy figure standing at the stern of the ship.

"FIRE!" Meara bellowed. It was then that the _Pearl _returned fire. Meara was thrown aside as a cannon ball took a chunk out of the railing and nearly hit her. Pain shot up her left leg as she rose. Pushing the pain aside she immediately returned to the wheel. Looking down she saw they had taken a few other hits, but nothing to serious yet. Suddenly grappling hooks flew out from the _Black Pearl _as her crew began to board the _Seahawk. _

"CUT THE LINES, CUT THE LINES!" Meara screamed, "DON'T LET THEM ON BOARD FOR GOD'S SAKE! John take the wheel!"

As her second mate took the wheel Meara drew her sword and ran along the railing, slashing ropes as she did so. A few pirates had managed to get onboard and were battling the crew. Meara ran one through with her longsword and booted him over the railing.

"Keep it up mates!" she roared, as she stabbed another one through the gut and he flipped overboard with a satisfying splash.

Aileen could hear the two pirates walking into the room and soon she saw them from the crack in the closet they were hiding in.

"We know you 'ere poppets!" one of them said, "the gold calls to us!"

Beside her Aileen felt Elizabeth reach for her medallion. When they looked up they saw the one who had spoken peeking in through the crack.

" 'ello poppets!" he said before wrenching the door open.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Aileen hissed.

"Parley!" Elizabeth cried. Aileen rolled her eyes, "like that" she muttered.

"What?" the fat pirate said.

"Parley! According to the code of the brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew you have to take us to your Captain!"

"I know the code!" he hissed.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"Elizabeth shut up!" Aileen hissed.

"To blazes with the code!" the skinnier pirate said aiming his pistol.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code." The fat one said interjecting.

"You know I'm quite fine here!" Aileen said. The pirates aimed their pistols at her, "you know on second thought I'd better come along."

"That wot I thought ye'd say."

Soon they were practically being dragged through the town and roughly shoved in a long boat as they made their way to the pirate ship. Aileen's hope rose as she saw the _Seahawk _circling the _Black Pearl _like the bird of prey of her name sake, but they were quickly dashed when Aileen realized there was no way her sister would know she was on the _Pearl. _Soon she'd be face to face with the man who had killed her brother. Sure enough a few minutes later they were on the deck of the famed pirate ship.

"Remember keep q-" Aileen began but was cut off by Elizabeth storming up to the nearest pirate and demanding to speak to the Captain. She received a slap across the face by the big black pirate. Aileen winced and shook her head, the girl would never learn! Suddenly the black pirate's hand was seized in that of the man who had haunted her sister's dreams for years.

"Ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Barbossa said.

"Aye sir!" the black pirate said snatching his hand away. Barbossa stepped forward and smiled at the two of them. Elizabeth looked terrified while Aileen just growled.

"My apologies miss." He said smoothly.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Elizabeth stated.

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates!" Barbossa laughed, "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back!"

Aileen sighed, oh how she wished Elizabeth would hold her tongue for once.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Barbossa replied. When he received no answer he smirked, "that means no."

"Very well." Elizabeth said striding over to the railing. She ripped the medallion off of her neck and dangled it over the water, "I'll drop it!"

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa asked trying to remain inconspicuous but failing miserably.

"Its what you're searching for! I recognize the ship; I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

"Did ye now?" Barbossa asked sarcastically.

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She said. She cunningly let the chain slip a bit stopped it when the pirates lunged forward. Barbossa chuckled and stepped forward.

"Ah you have names missies?" he asked the two of them. Aileen bit her lip, but she knew they had seen the medallion around her neck.

"Aileen Hunter."

"Elizabeth…Turner, I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

"Hunter and Turner?" Barbossa said loudly. Around her Aileen could hear the pirates whispering excitedly.

"And how do two maids such as yerselves come by trinkets like that eh? Family heirlooms perhaps?"

"We didn't steal them if that's what you mean."

"Very well, you hand them over and we'll put yer town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth hesitated before handing him the medallion. Barbossa then turned to Aileen. Aileen sighed and reluctantly took it off and handed it to Barbossa.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth asked. Barbossa smiled before turning and barking out orders to set sail. It was then that Aileen realized Barbossa's plan.

"He never meant to let us go!" she whispered to herself. Elizabeth seemed to realize they weren't taking them to shore as well so she marched up to Barbossa.

"Wait you have to take us to shore! According to the Code of the Brethren-"

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl!"

Meara and her crew let out a triumphant cheer as the _Black Pearl _came about and headed out to the open sea. Meara couldn't help but feel a little cheated she was hoping for a chance to lock blades with Barbossa himself, after all they both had a score to settle. Leaning on her sword she called up her second mate.

"John how much damage to the ship?"

"We took a few hits on the railings, and the top of the mizzen mast but overall not to much Captain."

"Good start repairs immediately, I want to be out of this Port by noon tomorrow, we've had naught but bad luck since we came here!" Meara said before limping towards her cabin. Meara sat at her desk, nursing her sore leg.

"Must've hurt it when that bloody cannon ball decided to say hello." She muttered to herself, "I wonder how that sister of mine fared?"

About an hour later there was a knock on her door. Meara looked up from the chart she was studying.

"Come in!" she called. John entered the cabin, "yes John?"

"Just come to report Cap'n, repairs are going well, we had a few wounded, but none to serious and none dead."

"We got lucky, who's the injured?"

"Young Sophie got a slashed arm, Joseph Martin was shot in the leg and Daniel Thomas hurt his shoulder."

"Like I said we got lucky," Meara said, and then she smiled, "give the crew a break and give 'em a round of rum, they deserve it."

"Aye Cap'n!" John said with a smile before leaving. Meara chuckled and gazed out the window at the full moon.

"I hope your all right Aileen." She whispered. If her sister wasn't at the ship by dawn tomorrow she was going to go ashore and look for her.

Aileen gazed out at the full moon and sighed. Elizabeth had managed to fall asleep in the corner of the room. Aileen glanced at her then back at the night sky.

"Oh I am in so much trouble!" she muttered.

Lady Lithoniel: MWAHAHAHA! I am EVIL! I bet your all just dieing to find out what happens!

Readers: …not particularly no

Lady Lithoniel: falls anime style --' okaaaay then. I guess I'll go start writing chapter 6 then ahem ya I'll be going now turns and runs okay that was sufficiently awkward!

Alecia: Just shut up and start writing!

Lady Lithoniel: sarcastically I feel so loved. Anyways REVIEW PEOPLE PLEEEEASE!? Come on, I'll take any comments, if you like it tell me, if you want to give me constructive criticism, giev me suggestions or tell me somethnig I should improve on go ahead, I don't mind it'll help me write better so please I'm begging you REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!


	6. Jail Break

Lady Lithoniel: WOOT CHPATER 6! Now I won't bore you with silly talk so on with the show!

Meara was up at dawn the next morning, supervising the repairs to her ship. She was beginning to get a little worried, Aileen still hadn't returned. That was it.

"John you're in command, I'm going ashore!"

"Aye Cap'n"

"Captain permission to come with you?" Peter asked. Meara smiled at him.

"Permission granted Mr. Cruise, follow me please." She said walking to the longboat with a noticeable limp. Soon they were on shore. The town was a scene of destruction, blood was everywhere, buildings and stands were totally destroyed and the moans of wounded filled the air. Meara was really starting to get worried, had Aileen been wounded?

"Follow me Peter; we need to go to the fort."

"What for?"

"To see if Aileen was injured or worse." Meara said gravely. She watched Peter's face pale visibly as they headed towards the fort. She grit her teeth as the pain in her leg got worse.

"Captain you sure you're all right? I could go ahead an'"

"No!" Meara snapped. She sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Peter I'm just worried that's all, come on"

Meara and Peter slipped silently into the fort, the soldiers were to busy to notice. Trying to mask her limp as much as possible she walked confidently up to the Commodore.

"Commodore?" she asked politely. He glanced up at her and realizing who she was he straightened up.

"Ah Captain Hunter, I would like to thank you for aiding in driving away those pirates last night."

"No problem Commodore, actually I was wondering if ye could-"

She was suddenly cut off by Will Turner storming up to them looking absolutely livid.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" he said.

"Whoa there, Elizabeth? Was there anyone with her?"

"Yes a girl I didn't recognize."

"Did she have brown-blonde hair and was dressed like me?"

"Yes actually." Will replied looking a bit surprised.

"Ah," Meara said paling, "that is not good."

"They took Aileen!" Peter cried.

"Hush Peter!" Meara hissed.

"We have to go after them!" Will cried.

"Mr. Murtogg remove this man." Norrington said returning to the chart he was studying. One of the soldiers stepped forward but Will shrugged him off.

"We have to hunt them down, we have to save her!" Will said getting more infuriated with every passing moment.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Governor Swann barked.

"That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the _Black Pearl._" Murtogg said.

"Mentioned it was more what he did." The soldier's friend interjected.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him!" Will said.

"No!" Meara barked, "That is the last thing you want to do!"

"No, the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course." Norrington said ignoring Will. Will seemed to lose it and buried his hatchet into the table.

"That's not good enough!"

"Mr. Turner you are not a military man, you are not a sailor." Norrington said, calmly removing the hatchet from the table, "do not make the mistake that you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

With that he handed Will back his hatchet and Will stormed off.

"Well we have to do something!" Peter cried angrily. It was Meara's turn to get angry.

"Mr. Cruise that is quite enough! Aileen is my sister; do not think you are the only one who is worried!" Meara barked fiercely. Peter said nothing and strode off. Meara sighed and messaged her temples.

"So what exactly is your plan?" she asked the Commodore.

"We'll establish their most likely course and follow it."

"You won't find them that way." Meara said chuckling darkly, "I've had experience with these particular pirates, trust me if you stick with that plan, you're better off planning Miss Swann's funeral."

"That is not funny in the least!" the Governor said angrily. Meara gave him a glare that should've turned him to stone.

"Who's being funny? That was no joke Governor, it's the truth! My sister was captured along with your daughter and she is in just as much danger!" Meara said sternly, "Look it's like this; I know exactly where they are heading!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I was a prisoner on that ship some years ago!" Meara snapped, "A prisoner and then marooned on some god forsaken spit of land with one Jack Sparrow! If you want to see your daughter alive again you can follow us, because as soon as we're ship shape I am following them."

Silence followed the bold Captain's statement. Norrington gazed at her harshly before speaking.

"Where are they going?"

"Now that's the tricky bit." Meara said with a small smile, "they are going to a place called the Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is and gents you are in luck because I happen to know exactly where it is."

"Hey you wait up!" Peter called out to Will. Will stopped walking and turned back.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna help you; I agree we can't just let them go." Peter said. Will looked suspicious for a minute but then smiled and stuck out his hand.

"All right, I'm Will Turner."

"Peter Cruise." Peter answered shaking his hand, "now let's go find this Jack Sparrow!"

The two of them snuck back to the fort and down into the dungeon where they found the infamous Captain laying on his back in his cell.

"You're Jack Sparrow?" Peter said urgently.

"Aye who wants to know?"

"Peter Cruise."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Peter with a somber expression.

"Never heard of ye."

Peter rolled his eyes as Will stepped forward.

"Then you are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?".

"I've 'eard of it." He said calmly.

"Well where does it make berth?" Peter asked.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Have you not heard the stories? Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is!"

Peter and Will exchanged glances.

"Well do you think he's telling the truth or just mad?" Peter muttered to Will.

"Both I think. The ship's real enough therefore its anchorage must be a real place." Will replied before turning back to Jack, "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack said inspecting his dirty nails.

"Because you're a pirate!" Will said, beginning to get frustrated.

"And you wanted to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Never!" Will snarled. He was silent for a moment before sighing, "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh so it _is _that you've found a girl! I see! Well if your intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said.

"Listen Sparrow they took Aileen Hunter, Meara's sister!"

"Did they now?" Jack said looking just as bored as ever, but there was a flicker of something in his dark eyes.

"If we get you out of here will you help us?" Will said urgently.

"How's that the keys ran off!"

"I help build these cells" Will said grabbing the wooden bench and propping the end into the bottom of the bars, "These are half pin barrel hinges, with the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Will Turner."

"Ah, well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. Plus I do owe Meara a favour. All right if you spring me from this cell I swear under pain of death I shall take both of you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonnie lassies. Do we have an accord?" Jack said sticking his hand out through the bars. The three men shook hands.

"Agreed." Will and Peter said. Will heaved the door free. The iron fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Oh very subtle." Peter said sarcastically. Will glared at him.

"Let's go somebody will have heard that."

"No, you think?" Peter retorted. Jack practically jumped out of the cell.

"We're not going without my effects!" he said snatching his hat and possessions before dating outside with Peter and Will close behind.

Lady Lithoniel: Yay two updates in one day I am so proud of myself, I hoped you all enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon but could you please, please review just for me –give readers the almighty Bambi eyes-


	7. Just the Beginning

Lady Lithoniel: Okay I'm finally back!

Meara: about bloody time, we've been waiting forever!

Norrington: I have to agree with the Captain here

Lady Lithoniel: oh shut up both of you at least I'm back! Now on with the show!

Note: Just so you know there's not any scenes aboard the Black Pearl or with Elizabeth and Aileen in this chapter, but don't worry there'll be plenty of them in the next chapter.

Meara massaged her temples to ward off her growing headache. It was now after high noon and the day had grown hot and long. The humid temperatrue was doing nothing for Meara's fiery temper and she was fast losing patience with the men standing before her.

"You're just going to have to trust me, I don't have the exact bearings, I was only a young deckhand at the time, but I still remember the general area. Look its like this, you have two choices, you can ignore me and scour the entire Caribbean forever and never find the _Black Pearl_, or you can follow me and actually have a chance at finding Miss Swann alive!" she said angrily, "Make up your minds because I'm not going to wait around here all day, I'm going to go after them whether you approve or not, you are welcome to follow, personally I don't give a damn if you do or not just hurry up and decide!"

The Governor looked both aghast and infuriated by Meara's angry rant and he looked to the Commodore who could only offer a nod.

"Fine, when will you be ready to make sail?"

"If the repairs goes as planned we'll be ready to make way by this afternoon." Meara said, "So I take it you're going to come with us?"

"Yes." The Commodore said with a sigh. Meara grinned and stuck out her hand. Norrington hesitated before grasping it.

"Well then Commodore if its all right with you I'd like to see what vessel you plan to follow me in."

Norrington was surprised by the request but he couldn't say no, after all this woman was pretty much the only chance he had of seeing Elizabeth again.

"Not at all follow me." He said leading her towards the harbour

_**POTCPOTCPOTC**_

Peter, Will and Jack snuck quietly out of the prison and made their way to the shore. They hid in the shadows under a bridge.

"So we're going to steal a ship?" Will asked.

"Commandeer, we're going to Commandeer that ship. Nautical term" Jack said, pointing to a ship just off shore.

"That ship?"

"That ship."

"…That ship?"

"How many other ships am I pointing at!?" Jack snapped, "anyway before we go on, one question about your business boys, or there's no use going. These girls, how far are you willing to go for them?"

"I'd die for Elizabeth!" Will said immediately. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Ah good, no worries then." Jack said. Peter looked at Will with a raised eyebrow.

"So how exactly are we going to get out there?" Peter asked. Jack looked at him with a grin.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this plan?" Peter asked. A few moments later they were at the bottom of the bay with a row boat over their heads, breathing the small pocket of air it formed.

"This is either brilliance or madness!" Will said.

"Its both mate." Peter said, spitting out water. He was slightly shorter then Will and Jack so he kept slipping underneath the water.

"Its amazing how often those two traits coincide." Jack said. Suddenly there was a loud crunch and a chuckle from Peter as Will stepped in a lobster pot.

"Nice one Turner!"

"Oh shut up."

"All right this is it both of ya." Jack said, "Let the boat go up and swim up with her."

They allowed the row boat to drift upwards, using its momentum to carry them upwards. The used the lobster trap Will had stepped in to scale the side of the immense ship. They snuck up towards the crew before bursting out.

"Everyone stay calm we are taking over the ship!" Jack said. Will leapt forward brandishing his sword.

"Aye avast!"

The men laughed while Peter and Jack gave Will a look that clearly said "don't ever do that again you idiot."

"This ship cannot be crewed by three men!" their leader said, "you'll never make it out of the bay!"

Jack smirked and pointed his pistol at the man's face before cocking it.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

_**POTCPOTCPOTC**_

Meara eyed the H.M.S _Interceptor_ with interest. Her design was very similar to the _Seahawk_'s, save she was a bit bigger.

"I bet this ship can really fly when she's at full sail." Meara said noting the sleek hull, "good craftsmanship, nice design,"

Norrington masked his surprise, clearly the woman knew her ships. He stepped back and pondered the woman that was Meara Hunter. Just a few days ago if someone had told him he'd be speaking to a female privateer Captain, let alone taking orders from one, he'd have called that person insane and recommend them to an asylum. The woman in question walked up to the rail and gazed out on the calm harbour. Suddenly she straightened up and called him over.

"Commodore do my eyes deceive me or is that your men in a dingy heading this way?" she asked, only half believing what she was seeing herself. Norrington whipped out his spyglass an saw Gillette and his crew in the small dingy yelling something about Sparrow and Turner.

"Oh dear." He heard Meara say, he turned to her seeing that she'd taken out her own spyglass. He followed her gaze and saw something that made his stomach turn. Jack Sparrow, William Turner, and the young deckhand who'd been following Meara earlier on board the _Dauntless_ trying to make sail.

"Dammit to hell Peter!" he heard her hiss. He watched as she angrily stuffed her spyglass into her pocket and turned to him.

"Well are you going after them or not!?" she snapped, her pale green eyes boring into his.

"Loose the sails and way anchor!" Norrington said tearing his gaze away from the privateers fierce gaze.

_**POTCPOTCPOTC**_

"Here they come." Peter said pointing at the _Interceptor _which was bearing down on them fast. Jack just rested his pistol on his shoulder with a careless grin.

_**POTCPOTCPOTC**_

Meara stood with Norrington by the rail as they sailed out to meet the _Dauntless. _As they approached she whipped out her Longsword, the steely blade glinted dangerously in the sunlight. She grasped a rope and swung across with the crew, fury glittering in her stormy eyes.

"Come on out Jack!" she roared, challenging the hiding pirate. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw the three men they were hunting swing back to the _Interceptor._

"Back to the ship!" she cried swinging back over. She landed, sword swinging, waiting for the crew to back her up, but she was horrified to see they were out of reach and watching the stand off that was staking place. She turned to face the three of them, her face twisted with rage. Jack had his pistol pointed at her and Peter and Will had their swords drawn.

"I'm afraid you're outnumbered mate, put up your sword." Jack said. Meara growled, but put away her sword.

"Now then time for you to go."

"You wouldn't dare!" she spat.

"Oh yes I would."

A moment later Meara was tossed over the railing and plunged into the crystel blue water. She surfaced with a scream of rage.

"Sorry Captain!" she heard Peter laugh.

"PETER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU MUTINEERING LITTLE BAS-"

She was cut off by the large hull of the _Dauntless _heading her way. She quickly dove and swam out of the way, feeling the rough, barnacle encrusted hull drift by. She surfaced next to a sodden Gillette.

"Don't. Say. A word!" she hissed as a line was tossed down to them and they were hauled aboard. Meara wrung out her wet hair, but then noticed several sailors gazing at her in a manner she did not acre for. She self consciously wrapped her coat around her and turned back to the ocean to gaze at the _Interceptor _reseeding into the distance. The light danced on the rippling water and for some reason seemed to calm her. She placed her head in her hands to conceal her grin. Peter really did care about Aileen, enough to turn pirate for her. Of course she would punish the boy when they caught up to him, but she would let him slide.

"Are you all right Captain?"

She turned to see Commodore Norrington standing behind her.

"Oh yes I'm fine." She said with a smile, glancing out at the sea, "I didn't think Jack would be that brazen…apparently I was wrong. Look I can tell you where they're going, but it'd be a waste of time, time that cannot be wasted. I can see you have some repairs to make to your rudder, please come see me aboard my ship when you are ready to sail."

_**POTCPOTCPOTC **_

On board the successfully commandeered _Interceptor _Peter sat idly on a low yardarm watching the sunset beyond the horizon. The fiery gold orb painted the sky a beautiful shade of pink streaked with orange as the sun's dieing rays preformed their last dance on the calm seas. Below him Jack stood at the wheel as Will sat nearby sharpening his sword.

"So how did you come to be a privateer with Meara lad?" Jack called up to Peter.

"I met her one day running from some guards, I'd stolen some food, I wasn't exactly the wealthiest lad in the port. She hid me and bailed me out then asked if I wanted ta join 'er crew. I couldn't say no to the chance of some adventure, and that's that." Peter said with a careless shrug. He smiled as he recalled the incident, it was only a few weeks ago, but it seemed as if he'd been part of the _Seahawk's _crew for ages.

_**Flashback**_

"_Get back here boy!"_

_Peter ran through the streets, the guards hard on his heels, wielding their bayonets. He didn't want to think what would happen if they caught up to him._

'_All this for a loaf o' bread!?' he thought wildly. Suddenly he slammed into somebody and fell flat onto his back. He looked and found himself staring into the face of a stern-looking woman. Her stormy grey/green eyes flicked upwards as she heard the guards approaching. She grabbed him by the arm, hauling him upright and shoved him into a narrow ally behind some barrels. After the guards had stormed passed she gently pulled him out from his hiding place._

"_What's yer name boy?" she asked. Peter looked the woman up and down, she was dressed in men's clothing and he could see the fearsome looking sword and pistol buckled to her person. He swallowed hard before replying._

"_P-Peter Ma'am."_

"_Well Peter I see you're quite the accomplished thief eh?"_

"_Erm yes Ma'am."_

"_You can stop calling me Ma'am ya know, you can call me Captain and if ye'd like you could sail with me. What say you?"_

"_Who are you?" Peter demanded, "a pirate?"_

_The woman gave him a hearty laugh and shook her head. Suddenly she stood up straight, whipped off her hat and bowed._

"_I be Captain Meara Hunter, privateer and Captain of the good ship __**Seahawk**__." She said, "My offer still stands laddie, so what's your choice?"_

"_Aye, aye Captain!" Peter said without a moments hesitation. Meara smiled and patted him on the back as she steered him towards the dock._

"_Welcome to the crew."_

_**End Flashback**_

Peter smiled at the memory, it was one of his fondest. For the first time in a long time he'd felt at home, he'd felt like he belonged. Suddenly felt the yardarm he was on shift signaling a change in direction. He looked out to see Will dangling over the sea and Jack standing nearby with a smug look on his face.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these? What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with just me and the young lad, savvy? So…" Jack said before swinging Will back on board and handing him his sword, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will accepted the sword and shot Jack a confused look.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"…Let's not start that again."

_**POTCPOTCPOTC**_

Meara sat in her cabin, pouring over some old charts, charts from the old days when this _Seahawk _was a pirate ship. Suddenly a loud rap on the door shook her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she called. She glanced up to see the Commodore entering the room. Norrington gazed around the humble quarters. Old charts adorned the dark panneled walls along with a few other trappings, but the thing that stood out to him the most was the small round shield that hung over her bed which looked quite old. It appeared to be made of wood with steel inlaid in it.

"Admiring my family heirloom I see." Meara said softly. He turned to see her standing just to the side of him gazing at the shield.

"This old thing's been in the family for generations, as long as anyone can remember. Supposedly one of my great ancestors used it when he fought alongside the Scot William Wallace against the British. Whether or not that's true I can't say but we've kept it all these years." She said before returning to her desk and returned to studying her charts, then without looking up she spoke "I take it you are ready to make sail?"

"Yes, have your repairs gone accordingly?"

"Aye that they have we'll leave at dawn tomorrow." She said picking up a quill pen before dipping into a small inkpot and began to write.

"If I may ask Captain Hunter, how is it that you came to know the pirate known as Jack Sparrow?"

"That, Commodore is a very long story indeed." She said with a low chuckle.

"Why would you ever associate with him or any other pirate scum?" he asked. There was a sharp slap as Meara slammed down her quill and looked up at the Commodore with blazing eyes before leaning back in her chair and studying him.

"Pirate scum? Tell me Commodore how do you know?"

"I've dealt with them enough times to know they are nothing but thieves and murderers." He said trying to avoid her eyes. For some reason he couldn't stand to look in the Captain's eyes, there was something almost _predatory _about them that unnerved him. She looked to be fighting back a nasty remark, gripping the arms of her chair before suddenly calming.

"Commodore I have a lot of work to do, I shall see you in the morning."

He knew at once their conversation was over. He bid the privateer a good night before leaving the cabin which had suddenly seemed to become much smaller. Clearly he'd struck a nerve and he intended to find out why. Back in her cabin Meara gazed out the window at the calm Caribbean waters that mirrored the star-spangled skies.

"Who are they to judge!" she whispered harshly before sighing, "Look at the mess you've left me my dear brother."

As if in reply a lone shooting star streaked across the night sky. Meara smiled and began preparing for bed. Outside a full moon hung in the black velvet skies like a burnished silver coin. Gentle moonbeams danced across the rippling sea. The calm night, however, was a mask as to the true events unfolding on the Caribbean sea. This was just the beginning.

Lady Lithoniel: Oh boy that was a long one, hope you all like it!


	8. REVISED STORY!

Lady Lithoniel: Okay well I've finally started to revive this fic and the new revised chapter is available for viewing on my new account Island Wolf. The new story is called The Return of The Seahawk.

I'm actually quite abashed at some of the stuff I wrote so I really wanna try and give this story another chance at, at least being decently readable XD sooo yeah, if you liked the Seahawk you should find the new version pretty enjoyable too so feel free to take a look

Lady Lithoniel out,

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!


End file.
